1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to brazing of metal parts and, in particular, to a homogeneous, ductile cobalt based brazing material useful in brazing cobalt and nickel based alloys.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Brazing is a process for joining metal parts, often of dissimilar composition, to each other. Typically, a filler metal that has a melting point lower than that of the metal parts to be joined together is interposed between the metal parts to form an assembly. The assembly is then heated to a temperature sufficient to melt the filler metal. Upon cooling, a strong, corrosion resistant, leak-tight joint is formed.
Nickel and cobalt based alloys are conventionally joined by means of hydrogen, inert gas or vacuum brazing techniques. Such methods are employed to maintain low levels of contamination in the joint area. For high service temperature applications, nickel or cobalt based brazing filler alloys, having American Welding Society designation BNi or BCo compositions, per AWS A5.8, are used. These alloys produce brazed joints with high temperature strength and corrosion ad oxidation resistance.
The brazing alloys suitable for use with cobalt and nickel based alloys contain a substantial amount (about 3 to 11 weight percent) of metalloid elements such as boron, silicon and carbon. Consequently, such alloys are very brittle and are available only as powder, powder-binder pastes, powder-binder tapes and bulky cast preforms. Powders are generally unsuitable for many brazing operations, such as dip brazing, and do not easily permit brazing of complex shapes. Although some powders are available as pastes employing organic binders, the binders form objectionable voids and residues during brazing.
Some brazing alloys are available in foil form. However, such materials are either fabricated only through a costly sequence of rolling and careful heat-treating steps or are prepared by powder metallurgical techniques. Rolled foil is not sufficiently ductile to permit stamping of complex shapes therefrom. Powder metallurgical foil is not homogeneous and employs binders, which form objectionable voids and residues during brazing.
Ductile glassy metal alloys have been disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 3,856,513, issued Dec. 24, 1974 to H. S. Chen et al. These alloys include compositions having the formula M.sub.a Y.sub.b Z.sub.c, where M is a metal selected from the group consisting of iron, nickel, cobalt, vanadium and chromium, Y is an element selected from the group consisting of phosphorus, boron and carbon, and Z is an element selected from the group consisting of aluminum, silicon, tin, germanium, indium, atimony and beryllium, "a" ranges from about 60 to 90 atom percent, "b" ranges from about 10 to 30 atom percent and "c" ranges from about 0.1 to 15 atom percent. Also disclosed are glassy wires having the formula T.sub.i X.sub.j, where T is at least one transition metal and X is an element selected from the group consisting of phosphorus, boron, carbon, aluminum, silicon, tin, germanium, indium, beryllium and antimony, "i" ranges from about 70 to 87 atom percent and "j" ranges from about 13 to 30 atom percent. Such materials are conveniently prepared by rapid quenching from the melt using processing techniques that are now well -known in the art. No brazing composition are disclosed therein, however.
There remains a need in the art for a homogeneous, cobalt based brazing material that is available in ductile foil form.